Dear Fred
by dracosnapeslytherin
Summary: This is a sum of letters to Fred from several people. This made me cry so...
1. George

**The reason I wrote this story is (obviously) I think j.k Rowling should have made a bigger tribute to Fred so here is one of my letters to Fred from George**

Dear Fred,

Hey, it's me, George. I miss you buddy. That's pretty much all I say these days. I watch you in the mirror and say "I miss you Fred why'd you have to go? Just answer me once?" Mum even caught me once and when she saw me, she broke down into tears. None of us can go on without you Freddie. I know that you would say that we are all just being ridiculous but the truth is, we're not. We can't live with one twin, there has to be two. And without you, there isn't nine weasleys. We need you Fred, I need you. Mum thinks that I'm gonna try suicide, I overheard her the other day and after I heard her, it sounds like a pretty good idea. Angelina comes to the shop every day in tears. So does Ginny, Hermione, Fleur and any other girl we knew. It's torture Fred. I can't stand to look in a mirror cause when I look in it, I see you, not me, you. And during your funeral, I carved the better one, the one who should have lived on your tombstone, cause that's the truth. Mum almost killed me, but it helps me sooth my heart. It just…..hurts. not seeing you every morning sayin" mornin' Forge" or " good morning saint" or "I know that this is going to hurt, but everyone agrees that I'm the better looking one". I miss your laugh your cheekiness and anything else. I'll write soon, but I know that this will never reach you, that you will never know what you have done to us. And that's what hurts the most.

Love,

The start of my favorite saying; _ and George


	2. Ginny

Dear Fred,

It's me, Ginny. Yes the only one who understood your jokes and knew who was who and yeah…. We miss you. Not a single person makes a joke these days, not even George. I heard that he writes letters and keeps them on your grave, and I thought that it would help me. Just answer me this…. How could you? How could you leave your family of nine fricking people and die. None of our hearts will ever be the same. And George, did you ever realize what you did to George? He's practically dead to. We never see him; he's always locked up in his room, and mum thinks he's going to kill himself. And mum can't go a minute without crying. Ron is always promising to kill every last death eater, just because of you. Percy is always saying that it was his fault, that he distracted you which resulted in this. Dad is always being stopped on the roads with someone saying that he feels sorry for us. Fred, the second partner in crime, how could you leave us? I'll write back soon to give you some time.

Till then,

Ginny Weasley


	3. Me Ruth

Dear Fred,

This is a letter from one of your fans, Ruth. As Ginny asked…. HOW COULD YOU DIE? I had always dreamed of being your best friend. Going to school with you, playing tricks on snape, and going to the yule ball with either you or George. Now you dying changed everything. I've been your friend in my head since I was six, and whenever I read the book, I would go to bed dreaming about you and george. But now I can only dream about George, because you aren't alive anymore. I laughed when I read a joke. I spoke in a British accent like you and I always tried to help even if you didn't know who I am. You were my future Fred. YOU were the guy I liked, my only crush. Sometimes I would try to spot a difference between you and George but I never saw one. I only knew that Fred and George were mine and that was it. My heart broke when I read the paragraph where you die. I cry when I hear Fred. That is how much I care about you. And you go and get yourself killed. I'll write soon.

More love than the whole world,

Ruth (future) Weasley


	4. Molly

Dear Fred,

It's me, your mother. How are you doing? **************** (these stars are tears, not swear words)** Freddie. How could you leave me like this? I planned to make your birthday cake this year as both you and George, wearing your purple magenta robes. Just **************** was ruined with this. Now it's just George. And do you have any idea how he is taking it? He almost tried suicide last week. I caught him with a needle pointing it towards his pulse. I had to wrestle it out of him. And when we went to the church for your funeral, the priest asked what type of man you were. George said immediately "he was a good man, my brother. He always played tricks on people. He was my partner in crime, my best friend. He was the only person who understood me, and what I wanted. He knew that when I was sick, I didn't want chicken soup, I wanted ice cream. And he would get it for me. He was a prankster who didn't care about the consequences." And with that he didn't say a word for the rest of the time. The priest tried to make us laugh, by saying that "let's just hope that he doesn't get in trouble up there"************  
>**************************** WE ALL MISS YOU. My boy, my precious little boy, dead. Gone. For. Life. It's too much to think about. I brought you up with all my life. The grey hairs in my head turned up because of you. I used to say that I would trade you two because of my hair, as a joke. And now, I would go bald to have you with me fred. ** LOVE YOU, sweetie.<p>

Be a good boy

With lots of love,

Mother


	5. Fan Letter 1

**This is a letter that someone in a review wanted to write. If I wrote something that sound nothing like you then just review and I'll fix it ;D):**

Dear Fred,

I am a random fan, who came to the page where it said "the blank face of Fred stared of into the stars, the ghost of his last smile etched on his face", threw the book down and refused to do anything for weeks. That's me. I can't live without the second half of my life. Everyone at school tells "get over it" or "he's not rel. Why cry this much?" Well guess what, you're my dream guy. Without you, life seems hopeless. I can't think about death without you, and when I think of you, I cry. When we read books at school that have no exciting stuff in them, a character ALWAYS dies. And I'm the only person crying when the sentence "_ is dead." I'm the only person that the teacher has to give tissues to, send me out of the room and tell me to calm down. Well GUESS WHAT? Life is nothing. NOTHING, without you. I hate J.K Rowling JUST because of that one sentence. HOW COULD SHE? KILL OF THE BEST CHARACTER? MY BOYFRIEND FOR THE FUTURE? He was the one I wanted to hunt down, and say, "Will you be my husband?" and he would say yes, and we would live happily ever after. AND NOW SHE KILLS HIM OFF! Well she expects people to say "oh dear, Fred just died. Oh well, there will be other stories where people die, no use in weeping." And happily skip away. Well half the world didn't do that. They sat at home, watching and reading all the books eating ice cream like a girl who just experienced her first breakup. That's what half of the FRICKING world did. If I'm disturbing you, I'm dearly sorry Fred. I will write soon.

Goodbye, the best man on earth,

In Tears **(the name from the review)**

**If anyone else would like me to write a letter from them to Fred, then just PM me if you have an account or just tell me the special stuff you would like me to add in the story. And once again "In Tears" if I wrote something that sounds NOTHING like you, then either PM me or review what you would like me to fix. ;D**


	6. Arthur

Dear Fred,

I hear you are faring well I death. I hope you are getting the place ready for your aunt Muriel. We all hope she's  
>coming to you soon. As your father, it is my responsibility to make sure that you don't cause any havoc. Of course,<br>these words have no effect. I know for a fact that heaven is toilet papered and god is screaming at Voldemort for  
>bringing you with him. Don't make it worse for your mother and me when we come up there. I truly miss you Freddie.<br>The only time I've cried in my life was yesterday. At your funeral, where almost everyone who fought in the war was that day.  
>It was too bright for your funeral, and everyone cried. You should have seen Angelina. She was hysterical. Only George could calm her.<br>You left a legacy Fred. Only a Weasley could have done that. ************* Why?  
>I know everyone is asking you that, you don't know what it's like to fall in love yet.<br>To have a family, get married. You have NO idea. You destroyed all of our lives. Ginny lost one of her favorite brothers.  
>Ron is depressed that he could have saved you. And George, now George, is a different story. When you were young,<br>you always said that no one could separate you and George. That sentence is true. George's reflection will never leave him,  
>which depresses him even more. He's your twin, your other half. How would you feel if George left you? More than depressed right?<br>Well that's how you have George right now. You left him with a sense that he MUST commit suicide to be happy.  
>And Percy is under the impression that it's his entire fault, that he distracted you.<br>Charlie left immediately, and found a new dragon breed and named it a Freddus, in your name.  
>Bill and Fleur have created a little hut for you. Your Mother and i spend every single night praying to god, that he gives you a better life up there.<br>And Wizard Wheezes has made a tribute to you. I hope you know what you did helped the world, but hurt your family. Good luck son. _ Love you._

The only person who knows what you're going to do,  
>Your father, Arthur Weasley.<p> 


	7. Angelina

Dear Fred,

I-i-i-i-i-it's me, Angelina. I miss you. Why'd ya have to go? I loved you; I loved you ever since that day,  
>at the Yule Ball when you kissed me. Those perfect lips of yours grazing mine, before pouncing again.<br>You have this beautiful chest, with abs and EVERYTING, when I saw you by accident before a Quidditch game,  
>when you led me behind the bushes after the ball. I love you more than anything on this earth. YOU are my life.<br>Every person is meant for someone else, and YOU are that person for me. How could you leave me? It's just, l-l-like a broken heart,  
>except I know I can never ever get you back. I'm starting to fall in love with George. One because he reminds me of you, and two,<br>I can't bear to see him have a heartbreak. I know that he is exactly like you, and I will never break up with him. I just hope he loves  
>me like I love him. Your family is so nice to me. They understand my pain, because they are feeling it ten times worse than me. You left a legacy<br>, a Weasley legacy, and only you and George could have done that. ********** Hurts, it hurts. George was in no mood to do anything for weeks. He finally left the house, started living in the flat, and started business again. He made as much explosion as he could; your mother and I thought that he was trying to explode himself. We stopped him before he could blow up that box of killing dynamite. That was his plan, to explode himself. And the other day, I found him drinking. I guess he thought he could kill himself drunk. **(Don't ever do that kids) **He's changed, Fred, You changed him. He broke all the windows in the store, because he didn't want to see his reflection. Almost cut himself too. Why can't you show a sign that you are living a happy life up there? It's killing George, literally. He told me the other day "I don't want to live Angie, I don't. I'm trying to find a natural way to die, because I can't leave Mum, and Dad and the rest of them. But I can't live without Fred." And with that, one of the men that I saw as the strongest person I've ever met started crying. Not sniffle sniffle cry. Like raining in the house cry. Seeing him made me tear up, and in the end, We both spent the night crying. He's my life support Fred. The only two people who knew you the best was me and George. And now we have is each other. You left us Fred, and you disobeyed the laws of fighting. The whole family expected you to be Sirius about this war, but you proved us wrong. You got yourself blown up and you didn't remember the one rule Kingsley told you "no making jokes or laughing" and you disobeyed it I miss you Fred, _I love you._

Your lover,

Angelina Johnson.


	8. Our king!

Hello Fred

After tormenting me, day after day, year after year, dontcha think you should have stayed to let your  
>nieces and nephews get a show? Blimey, Hermione even agrees on this one. She always helps George<br>out in the store, and always comes back to our flat in tears. I spend every evening comforting her. You left  
>her man, she thought of our family as her family, and losing you, well rattled her up. She and Ginny were hysterical at your<br>funeral, wouldn't stop crying even after George made a few jokes. George is a complete different story mate;  
>you left your twin, half your heart, and half your body down here on earth. And that half is suffering more than<br>you suffered to die. Percy, well we all hated Percy, but with what he's facing, we all feel sorry for 's been blaming himself  
>for your death, and that he shouldn't have made a joke. I mean, bloody hell mate, why'd you destroy our lives? Our family came<br>together to fight Voldemort, and now, George is trying to kill himself, Bill and Fleur rarely come, Charlie's gone to Romania, Percy  
>spends his life at work (for he's the new sidekick for Kingsley, the new Minister of Magic) Ginny has to be consoled by Harry, I'm working as an auror,<br>so Mum and Dad are left to grieve by themselves. From what I know, the last we were together, was when George almost cut his blood circulation to kill himself. The man's going crazy, I tell ya. I don't want to hurt you Fred, but why did you get yourself blown up? I'll give you some time on that.

Till then  
>Your brother<br>Ron Weasley

* * *

><p><strong>1- <strong>**I realized I put Sirius instead of serious….Whoops…**

**2- ****Who should I do next? Any suggestions would be great! And REVIEW MUGGLES REVIEW **

**3- ****One more cute thing I found.- My mom's friend is a Harry Potter fan, and she and her husband named their dog Harry potter the fourth Muggle dog aka Mr. Muggles and its ADORABLE looks like Sirius in his animagus form!**


	9. Author's note

**Okay so this isn't Fred and George related, but it's a funny story about some twins….**

**Anyway so I'm Indian (deal with it) and we were doing this traditional dance with these sticks that look like drumsticks (the instrument. In India, they hit them together for rhythm.) And two twins that I haven't seen for a LLOONNGG time were hitting the sticks. They stumbled, and stumbled for a good part of the hour until they fell down after running into each other. I like wouldn't stop laughing! They were like drunken idiots, and I already knew them as Idiots. If this doesn't make you laugh, then I'm sorry. From time to time, I'll post a funny story about twins.**

**One more thing people…I NEED REVIEWS! I'm not gonna update until I get 6 more reviews! Unless I get bored from now to then, so yea….. Anyway happy (whatever day of the week it is)**

**Thank you to Punzie the platypus for reviewing almost every time, and KARMA! One- no more Taco reviews and don't call me Ruth! *le angry face***


	10. Pissed off!

**Okay, I'm just gonna say it; I'm pissed off. You people read and DON'T review so I'm just going to stop the story. Those who favorite it and never reviewed, you could have saved it. I will keep it up but im raising the reviews needed for another chapter to 30 good night, hope you sleep well. **


	11. Teddy

**Sorry! I got hit HARD with writers block and I may have been a bit mad too *shies away* Well I realized that's I don't want to limit this to just Fred, so give it up, for Teddy Lupin!**

Dear Mom and Dad,

Who are you? I don't have a picture of you, not even a scent. All I know is that you are gone, and I hold on to that forever. I know mum was a metamorphagus, and dad was a werewolf, and that's why I like my steaks raw. But I have one question that nags at me every single day; why did you go and fight if you knew you might die, or why did you even have me? Uncle Harry told me that dad said that bringing me into the world is such a big danger. So why'd ya do it? I'm not saying that I'm not thankful for my birth, but you sacrificed yourself for a better world. And I hope I get that trait too. I live with alternate weeks during the summer with Uncle Harry, and Grandma Andromeda. Grandma always tears up when my hair changes colors, and it makes me wonder how mum's hair changed? Mine changes only when I'm embarrassed. Aunt Ginny says that with more practice, I can change my whole body at will. I was sorted into Gryffindor, and made a lot of new friends. When I was younger, I never understood why you guys died. But when I went to Hogwarts, we had to learn about the Great War in History of Magic, and I understand now. When I told Uncle Harry, his eyes brimmed with tears, and he mumbled "Remus was right, you would understand someday" and he waked away, with me wondering what he meant. Uncle Harry is really nice to me, and Grandma says it's because he knows what it's like to never know what your parents are like. I don't know if you know this Mum and Dad, but I love you. I've never known you, but when I see those random pictures of the order at the Potter Mansion, and I see you guys, I feel something, in the pit of my chest. And I always put my middle name in letters, for it makes me feel like I am connecting to Dad. I hope you get this.

All my love to the parents I never knew,

Teddy Remus Lupin


End file.
